zoolaplexfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Episode 3 - "The New Kid"
Season 1 Episode 3 - "The New Kid" is the third episode of Season 1 of Zoolaplex and the third episode in the show overall. It premiered on February 28, 2015, on YouTube and Soundcloud. Plot The episode begins with Drake servicing a customer at the concessions counter. The customer then asks if the Zoolaplex was the place where they nabbed that "cross-dresser", and Drake bitterly replies [[Susan Donahue|"age-dresser"]]. Shortly after, a bumbling robber tries to hold up Drake and make off with the cash in the register, but Drake remains unamused, calling his methods in pulling off a heist amateur-ish and then, after being asked, proceeds to give the wannabe thief a frighteningly accurate set of pointers on how to rob the nearby bank before Larry knocks out the robber with a baseball bat. Afterwards, Andy and Mike are talking about the police investigation that took place after the confrontation with the robber, with Mike noting that the police were more concerned about how "worryingly thorough" Drake was with his pointers. At that time a timid-looking young man asks them where he can see the manager, and they point him in the direction, with Andy remarking that whether he's looking for work or getting a complaint, he's going to suffer. Later that day, Drake is experiencing a hectic rush of idiot customers when Larry walks up to him and gives him Ray, telling Drake to teach Ray the essentials. Drake refuses adamantly, but Larry forces his hand. Ray timidly tries to introduce himself to Drake, when Drake informs Ray of the grave scope of the situation they have in front of them. He then says that he knows a way out and asks Ray if he wants to help him. Ray agrees and then Drake runs for it, yelling to the crowd that Ray is the one they want. The crowd then becomes animalistic and proceeds to surround Ray. A sudden transition later, Ray is on the floor in the fetal position, with Drake looking down at him disgustedly. After Ray finally gets up, Drake proceeds to point out to him the other Zoolaplex workers, comparing them to a family- however, when asked where he fits in in the family metaphors, he tells Ray that he stays out of the metaphors and just works there. Part of the way through, Ray notices Leanne working her con artistry over on a customer, and Drake informs Ray that she's basically doing what the rest of the Zoolaplex is doing. Then Drake asks Ray why he decided to work at the Zoolaplex at his age, stating that he looked seventeen, to which Ray quickly replied no and said that he was nineteen. Leanne comes over and Drake decides to leave Ray with her while he goes on his break. Finally, during closing hours, Larry is running through a report with Ray, noting that he got along astoundingly well with Drake, especially surprised at the fact that Drake referred to him as "slightly less hated than everybody else." Then, as Larry goes to clean out the other registers, a man walks in claiming he's lost something. When Ray goes to help him, the man reveals himself to be yet another robber, this time with an actual gun. Ray convinces him that there are more valuable items in the lost-and-found box, and proceeds to buy time by listing off the numerous items in the box before Larry returns and clobbers the second robber over the head with a baseball bat. Larry tells Ray he's going to fit right in and that he'll see him tomorrow, before calling over Caroline asking her to bring a mop to clean up the blood puddle the second robber was leaving. Quotes ------- ------- ------- ------- Cast List *'Customer 1' - Riese Meyers *'Drake Moran' - Ben Badorf *'Robber 1' - William Turbett *'Larry Crawford' - Mark Sullivan *'Mike Connelly' - Arthur ‘Kiba’ Walker *'Andy Evans' - Reece Bridger *'Ray McAllister' - Corwin Margaritis *'Customer 2' - Hazel ‘Niipaan’ Abernathy *'Customer 3' - Phoenix Emrys *'Customer 4' - Ricky Christman *'Customer 5' - Joe Porter *'Customer 6' - Ky Pauley *'Customer 7' - Tanya Barstead *'Customer 8' - Yari Jamali *'Customer 9' - Jasmine Nobles *'Leanne Evans' - Rachel Lynn *'Robber 2' - Jacob Anderson Featuring Jon Bailey as The Announcer Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Ray McAllister. *This episode is considered the beginning of the main Zoolaplex continuity, the first two episodes being considered prologues given they take place months before the rest of the series. Category:Zoolaplex Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Finished Articles